


Trampoline

by Turtle_Lady42



Series: Life is a rollercoaster [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Everyone is human okay, Mostly about Chuck, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle_Lady42/pseuds/Turtle_Lady42
Summary: The story of how the misunderstood writer; Chuck Shurley adopted eight beautiful orphans.





	Trampoline

Chuck Shurley grew up beside two strict parents and a violent older sister. So naturally when he grew up he swore not to be strict and violent.

He has always preferred the calm lifestyle. Eating cheap food, playing the guitar just for himself and writing stuff.

Oh yeah, Chuck was a writer. Although no books of him ever got into the bookstores. Not even in the newspapers.

He preferred family dramas and fantasies but felt fairly home in the style of horror too. He was proud of the characters he created, stories however weren’t his thing.

He didn’t mind. He was sure once the impulse comes his book’s gonna be a best seller.

Chuck was always positive about everything.

For example even when he lost his virginity when he was a teenager he was sure the 15 years old girl, Mary is going to be his wife.

Mary left him the day after.

Chuck was also sure at those years that when he turns into 25 he is going to have a nice wife, three kids and a dog.

Here he was 35 years old; single, alone in his small apartment in Kansas.

His dog died a month after he bought it.

But Chuck has always believed in that he can change his life on his own if he really wants to… so after drinking a fair amount of beer in a bar he tried to take some girls home. After paying them he managed to do so.

So yeah. Maybe his life was not as he expected it. Maybe things were not as positive as he had always imagined.

But hey! Even if he can’t change it, it will surely get better somehow!

And strangely it did.

 ***************************************************************************

Before we’re going deeper into this story, you should know some things about Chuck’s family. Just some little facts…

For example:

They were rich.

Yes, they were, they did own a big house with a garden.

So why was Chuck dead broke? Well that’s a funny story.

Imagine a busy and famous lawyer Dad.

Now imagine right next to him an also famous model wife, gazing down with deadly eyes.

If you have a really good imagination you can also imagine a little girl in a black dress sitting in the corner with a headless plush bunny, but she is not important right now.

The most important figure of this story -a young 17 years old boy with brown hair and stubborn blue eyes- is standing right in front of his parents and shouts:

“I’m not going to stay here! I have to become a famous writer, and that job needs peace!”

Or something like that.

Chuck’s memories are hazy at this point.

He does not remember all the words his parents were shouting at him either.

All he remembers is his father’s harsh “That’s enough!” and his mother’s stern “Get out of here.”

And Chuck was satisfied to leave… Until he found out that his books are not good enough for any publishers. And that he had no money.

But he refused to go back so he rented a small apartment in Kansas from the loan a friend gave him, started to work on more and more books… And the rest you know already.

 

However what you do not know yet is that not so long ago Chuck got a mail about his mother’s death saying that she did bequeath the house and all the money of the family to him as an apologetic gift.

Chuck was surprised though he did hear about the incident of his sister, Amara. He knows she got into the jail, but he did never expect it to be that serious that he inherits everything.

He did pack up all his stuff that day and moved into the new house.

It was bigger than he remembered…

He choose the smallest room to be his bedroom and workroom at once.

Quite frankly he had no idea what to do with the other four bedrooms, the enormous living room, three toilets and the kitchen.

The garden seemed meaningless too since he had no dog anymore.

He felt lonely in this house even more than before.

So after few weeks of thinking about what to do with the house and that hell of a lot money he got a great idea.

He started to visit the Kansas Orphanage near to his house, deciding to adopt three kids.

The dog and the wife were stupid ideas anyway.

 

He spent several days, then weeks, then months just watching the eight kids of the orphanage.

They were all so cute he couldn’t decide who to adopt.

Also somehow they seemed as if they were family already. They were all so close to each other.

He decided to make a list of questions and ask all the kids out.

His questions were all more like topics for a small chat. He had the files of the kids to learn about the serious stuff after all.

All the kids were fascinating, but one stood out. The one named Lucifer was kind of a rebel. He reminded him a bit of his young self.

Of course Chuck had his opinion about all the others too.

The one named Alfie was purely cute. He was around ten and was so innocent it hurt his eyes.

Raphael was a bit awkward around him but otherwise she seemed to be kind and caring. Chuck kind of liked her style.

Castiel was maybe the most angelic from them. His intelligence was undoubted but at the same time he was adorably slow when it came to communication.

Gabriel was yet again one of the most outstanding kids. He was tricky and fairly cute with his love towards sweets. But at the same time he had a heart of golden if you’ve looked him more closely.

Balthazar’s name was almost always there if Gabriel became the topic. He idolized the style of the older boy; he was his big brother figure, which seemed obvious. Balthazar was around the age 13 and was trying to find himself constantly. Chuck thought he was close to finding his style already.

Anna was always so silent it broke Chuck’s heart. She opened up a bit for him though and it made him feel special. She was talking about the things she liked the most and smiled. Chuck was sure she will grow up to be a beautiful woman.

The oldest child, Michael Chuck couldn’t talk to but he saw him as an important part of this community. He seemed to feel responsible for all the kids here, and acted like an adult for their sake. Chuck felt like the boy needs a father figure, so he can feel there’s someone looking after him too.

So that’s how he made a decision.

On a beautiful morning he woke up from a dream where all the kids were living with him in this big house.

He didn’t bother to dress up, he ran to the orphanage and just adopted all the eight kids.

 

Chuck sits in his room now, reading through the files of the children on his laptop.

They are arriving now and he is excited. He wonders if he will be a good father, if he can raise all these kids into as wonderful people as he is.

He takes a sip of coffee from his mug writing ‘The World’s Greatest DAD’.

Father project officially starts… **Now**.


End file.
